


Debts Owed

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Lester Has A Heart, POV First Person, Plans, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly one year after Monty saved his life, Lester plots and plans how to give his mammoth treats without his staff knowing he has a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts Owed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> From Clea2011's prompt: It's the anniversary of his arrival and Lester has to wait till the ARC is quiet before he goes down to give the mammoth a treat - it wouldn't do for anyone to see. 
> 
> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

For once in my life, I found it difficult to just wait when all I wanted was for the day to be over. All I wanted was for the day shift to leave and for the minimal night staff to take over, however, it appeared that the universe knew of my plans and refused to cooperate. The anomaly had appeared late and the field team had only just trooped back in, leaving a trail of mud behind then and I just knew I would receive more complaints from the cleaning staff. 

If only I could order them to leave their reports until tomorrow and just send them home, but I knew I couldn't. They'd know something was up and would, in their typical nosy fashion, dig and dig until they found what I was planning. I couldn't risk that and so... I sighed and turned back to my paperwork. I eyed the slowly diminishing pile; at this rate my desk would be clear for the first time in months. 

I half wondered if I would have to abort my plan, perhaps try it again tomorrow but... no, it was a year ago exactly that Monty had saved my life.

***

Even when the field team had finally left and the only personal who remained in the ARC consisted of a few technicians and enough troops to both guard the building and respond to any anomaly, I still waited. I had to make sure that I was alone. I’d seen the look on both Lorraine's and Jenny's faces when I'd waved them off, citing urgent paperwork for staying behind. I knew they didn't believe me and so I waited, forcing myself to complete more of my paperwork. When I was finally convinced that all of my curious staff had definitely left for the night, I tapped instructions into my computer before I slowly rose and stretched, wincing slightly as my neck clicked.

I carefully made my way through the ARC, stopping at the kitchen for supplies and easily avoiding the roving patrols as I made my way to Monty's enclosure. I couldn't help wondering if I should order more drills for the private security I had been lumbered with. Ryan would never have allowed such laxity and I was sure Becker would enjoy running the tea-break-loving buggers through their paces. 

I paused at the door to Monty's enclosure, quickly checking I was still alone before I slipped inside. I glanced up at the cameras, reassured by their lack of red lights that my programme had taken them off line for half-an-hour, re-routing the feed to my computer as it played the video I had taken earlier.

I smiled as Monty's ears flickered back and his trunk snaked around towards me, his nostrils twitching as he inhaled my scent. I quickly covered the ground between us but was not fast enough to prevent his welcoming trumpet. I grabbed his trunk, stroking it lightly as I told him, “Shh, no need to tell everyone I'm here.” 

Monty rumbled deep in his chest, almost as in apology, before wrapping his trunk around my waist to squeeze for a moment. 

I couldn't help my laugh as he quickly went searching for any treats I might have brought with me. “Good to see you too, boy.” I stepped slightly so I could reach into the bag I had picked up to retrieve one of the shiny red apples concealed within. “Here you go.”

Monty swept his trunk over me, ruffling my hair with his breath before he carefully plucked the apple from my hand and sweeping it into his mouth. I smiled at the contented crunching and rumble that he gave as he consumed his treat. 

I spent time stroking and petting him in between feeding him more apples, my voice quiet as I spoke to him, “I'll get you home, Monty. I promise you.”

I smiled as he curled his trunk around me once more and I gave him my last apple. I almost jumped when my watch chirped and pulled away with a final pat. “Time to go, my friend.” As I stepped away, he grabbed me once more, pulling me towards his face and lifting me from my feet until we were eye-to-eye and then rumbled softly before releasing me again, his trunk almost nudging me towards the door. I was convinced he understood and I vowed everything I could to get him home, and to protect him until I did.


End file.
